Cousin For Your Thoughts?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ditto's cousin Splix arrives for a visit. But when he meets Ben, he becomes terrifed! Can Ben find out why?


**A request done for my good friend, guestsurprise. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

"Splix!" Ditto cried as he and rushing out of the Grant Mansion.

"Ditto!" Splix cried, running towards his cousin.

The two relatives slammed each other with a giant hug.

"It's good to see you again, cousin!" said Ditto. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Really? Who's that?" Splix said as he was brought inside.

"Ben! My cousin's here!" Ditto called out.

"Finally!" a pleased voice said.

"Ben?!"

Splix saw a human coming down the hall. A human with brown hair and warm green eyes. His smile was friendly and on his wrist was...

"The Omnitrix!" Splix gasped. "Then that means-! He's-!"

"Yep, Ben Tennyson." Ben proudly greeted. "Nice to meet you." He offered his hand.

But Splix screamed in terror. "B-B-BEN TENNYSON?!" He jumped away, backing himself against the wall.

"Huh?! What's the matter?!" Ditto asked, confused by his reaction.

"DITTO! RUN!" Splix pointed at Ben. "That's the human who turns into dangerous aliens! RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELF!" He took off running.

"What the heck just happened?" Ben asked, completely baffled.

"My cousin used to be afraid of humans. But I think he's even more terrified of you!" Ditto explained.

"Don't worry, pal. I'll bring him around." Ben said.

"Are you sure?" Ditto asked.

"Sure, I'm sure!" Ben pointed to the Omnitrix. "Just watch."

Ben pressed it down and he became XLR8. He zoomed after the scared alien.

* * *

Splix was runnging through the mansion to find a way out, but a rush of blue swooped in front orb him and knocked him down.

"Not so fast." XLR8 said.

"A Kineceleran?!" Splix exclaimed. "No, wait! You're Ben Tennyson!"

XLR8 smiled. "That's right." He hit the Omnitrix symbol and became Ben again.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! NO! STAY BACK!" Splix screamed.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Ben put on an evil smile and crept towards the frightened Splixson.

"No! Please! Go away!" Splix pleaded as he scooted away, too scared to stand.

Ben couldn't help himself Andrea decided to have a little fun with this guy. "You think I'm scary?" Ben mused. "Now this is scary!"

He activated the Omnitrix again and became Ghostfreak.

"Now this is scary!" Ghostfreak hissed, his clawed hands stretched out and his temtacles squirming out of his chest.

Splix screamed so loud, Ghostfreak dropped the scary act and covered his ears. He spotted an open window and the little alien jumped right through it!

"Oh, man! What have I done?!" Ben really felt bad now. He phased through the wall and followed Splix all the way to his space ship.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Splix wailed.

Ghostfreak stretched out his tentacles and grabbed Splix before he could get to the ship. He pinned him down.

Splix looked at the Ectonurite and felt ready to faint. Ben returned to his human form. He was sitting on Splix and used his feet to pin his arms down to the ground.

"NO! PLEASE! SHOW MERCY!" Splix begged, looking away from the human.

"Splix, you really don't have to be afraid." Ben said gently.

Splix opened his eyes and looked at Ben. He saw the honest look in the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry I did that, Splix. I was just having fun, but I didn't mean to scare you so badly." Ben said. "But what I don't understand is why you're so afraid of me."

"B-Because you have the Omnitrix, the most powerful weapon in the galaxy." Splix admitted. "Plus you must be a true monster to defeat Vilgax! The most dangerous, ruthless tyrant the universe has ever known."

"Splix, the Omnitrix is not a weapon." Ben said seriously. "It was made to help someone understand what it's like to be other alien species, see and experience life through their eyes and natural abilities. Only those evil like Vilgax want to use it as a weapon. But not me, Vilgax doesn't know any better but I do. I use this watch to help people."

Hearing Ben's sincere words made Splix realize that he was wrong.

"I see..." Splix looked sad. "Forgive me, I'm so sorry."

Ben smiled. He had a good idea on how to cheer him up. "Hey, this is the Grant Mansion! No sad faces allowed!" he said playfully. "What you need is a tickle pick me up!"

"What-"

Ben started tickling Splix's underarms. "Tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Splix laughed.

Ditto came running out and divided into two. "Looks like you need more hands!" His clone lifted Splix up a little and the other Ditto tickled Splix's shoulder blades.

"OHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-N-NO! NOT THERE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow! Your cousin sure is ticklish, Ditto!" Ben said.

"I know, right?" said Ditto.

After a few more minutes of tickle torture, The two stopped.

Ben helped Splix up. "So, feeling better?"

"Yes..." Splix breathed.

"Now, how about we get something to eat? How about Burger Shack?" Ben suggested.

"Uh...pardon?" Splix said, confused.

"Oh, dude! You'll love it!" Ditto said. "Wait until you try cheeseburgers!"

"And chili fries! Don't forget the chili fries!" Ben said in a very eager tone.

Splix smiled seeing Ben's enthusiasm. "Very well! To Booger Shack!"

Ben and Ditto burst out laughing.

"It's Burger Shack! Not Booger Shack!" Ben laughed out.

The three friends left for lunch. Splix certainly learned a lot that day, he had Ben all wrong and discovered he was just as kind and helpful as a hero should be.

Not only that, he learned that cheeseburgers and chili fries are delicious!


End file.
